Starblade
by Jalex
Summary: This is an SI. No like, no read. Will crossover with Ranma later.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, but I do own Jalex.  
  
The Sailor Scouts were getting their butts kicked. No surprise there, what was surprising was the fact that it was Tuxedo Mask kicking their butt. Earlier in the day, Tux-boy had attacked injuring their precious Princess leaving them wide open for another attack at night. Jupiter was first. She held out long enough for the others to arrive. First Venus and then Moon showed even though she was heavily injured. After them, Mercury and Mars showed, but by that time Jupiter and Moon were already down for the count. Venus was barely holding on. Despite the reinforcements, the Scouts were losing terribly. Luckily for them a new friend was on the way.  
  
Tuxy was about to finish off Mercury with a rose when out of nowhere a white flash appeared and pain shot through his arm. This left him stunned long enough for Mercury to get away. Out of nowhere an annoying speech drifted through the air, "Ye that hath broken thy vow of protection feel the wrath of the Moonlight Knight." On top of a building where usually Tuxedo Mask would appear stood a man in Arabian attire.  
  
Swirling his cape, Tuxedo Mask reappeared as Prince Darien and inquired, "What do you mean? I have broken no vows."  
  
The Moonlight Knight exclaimed, "What vow?! The vow to protect the Princess 'till your dying day. That is the vow thou hath broken. Do not tell me thou hasth forgotten that vow, Prince Darien. I only let go of my love for the Princess because of you, dear Brother. I was there the day you took the vow of protection. Because of you, Brother, I lost the only chance of true love. Unlike you, brother, I have retained all of my memories of the Silver Millennium." With that the Knight drew a curved dagger and attacked.  
  
Needless to say the two Scouts that were awake were stunned by this announcement. While they pondered this new turn of events, the battle between Prince Darien and the Moonlight Knight was going almost to fast to see. Prince Darien had immediately pulled his sword to defend against the magically enhanced dagger. It was not as easy as most people would think. The broadsword, no matter how light, is a very clumsy weapon to wield. It has a long reach, but requires two hands to move it. The dagger, on the other hand, is a short and light weapon. While the reach isn't great, you can move a lot faster. In the end, the winner would be the one with better defense.  
  
Jumping back from a slash that would have beheaded him, the Moonlight Knight decided to use one of his special techniques. After sheathing his dagger, Knight cupped his hands and shouted, "Earth Shattering." A green globe erupted forth slamming into the evil Prince. This weakened Darien long enough for Moonlight Knight to run forward and knee him in the stomach. Realizing he was to injured to continue to fight, Darien jumped back and teleported back to the Negaverse.  
  
Before the Scouts could approach their new ally, the Moonlight Knight jumped to the top of the nearest building and ran off. Later the next day, once again all the scouts were meeting at Raye's temple to discuss the previous night's events. Immediately Raye and Serena had started fighting over whether they should trust this new enigma. The other three had learned long ago to not interfere unless asked.  
  
As the two argued, a figure approached the shrine. He stood about 5 ft. 11 and had bright silver hair that stood up in a spike. Think of Gohan's hair right before the fight with Cell just silver hair instead of gold. He wore a white Chinese shirt and black Kung Fu pants, but instead of the usual shoes he wore white tennis shoes. He stopped at the door and cocked his head in confusion.. He stood there about five minutes before anyone noticed him. Amy, catching sight of the figure standing in the doorway, quickly shushed the two arguing scouts.  
  
Finally speaking, the figure asked, "Uh, is this the Hino shrine?"  
  
Raye asked suspiciously, "Who wants to know? If you're looking for trouble you've come to the wrong place."  
  
Shaking his head, the figure replied, "No, that's not it at all. I'm looking for my sister. We haven't seen each other in years. She probably doesn't even remember me."  
  
Raye stiffened and asked, "Jalex? Is that really you?"  
  
Jalex looked at Raye and recognition crossed his face, "Raye? You've grown." With that, Raye rushed into her long lost brother's arms. Tears slipped down Jalex's face as he held the sister he had not seen for 10 years.  
  
To be continue...  
  
Authors note: I hope you like this preview to my story. Later on, it will crossover with Ranma. 


End file.
